


Multiverse Theory

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiverse Theory

In another life, Ruby would be able to enjoy strings-free sex with Anna. In this life, all she can do is watch from afar as Anna fucks Dean. It's good that Anna has someone, because Ruby can't ever have her.


End file.
